Destiny's Destiny
by the riddle girl
Summary: A girl named Destiny was destined to take a huge part in the world. You see Destiny was forced to move to India. In India if people find out you're a Christian they behead you. Would she give up her life for her religion?
1. Chapter 1

Someone once told me that God had something planned for me. He said that I could do whatever I wanted to do. This really touched me and I planned to keep it in mind forever. I knew that someday I would need to know this to make a tough decision. Years passed and I almost forgot about the special message from God. One day I was at church and an old man came up to me and said, "Girl, your special. You can do whatever you want to do. Be whoever you want to be. Keep that in mind, will you?" I was so shocked that I just stood there like a fool. I had never seen this man before. He walked off and I never saw him again. I was so surprised that I had almost forgotten the one message that God had given me. The words echoed in my mind. _You can do whatever you want to do. Be whoever you want to be. _And the old man thought I was special! I walked around always keeping these messages tucked away in the corner of my brain. God certainly did have a plan for me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you believe in destiny?" I asked my friend. She started cracking up. When she could talk again she looked at me and asked, "Seriously?" "Ya!" I said as I threw my lunch tray away. She shrugged and looked at me weirdly, "Well… considering that your name is Destiny it's strange to think about it." We walked to the water fountain silently. Suddenly she put her hand in front of her face and slowly made an arch with it as she said, "Destiny! You have a destiny Destiny!" in a dramatic voice. I smiled weakly. She looked concerned at this. "What's the matter with you today? Usually you can't stop laughing at the dumbest joke you hear!" We stopped at my locker and I opened it as I smirked at her and mumbled, "Is that why you hang out with me?" She looked questioningly at me. "I'm sorry Mika it's just that I feel weird today. It's like I'm worried about something but I have no idea what it is!" She smiled and looked over her shoulder. "Are you worried that someone's going to ask you to the dance tonight?" I poked her and whispered, "Shut up! He already has a girlfriend!" Of course she was talking about my lifetime crush, Brendan Pleasant. We both looked over at Brendan. His locker was about 6 feet away from mine. I grabbed my two English and Math books and struggled to hold them up and close my locker. Mika tried not to grin as she gently shut my locker for me and sneaked another glance at him. I looked at her annoyed, "Closed subject ok?" She looked straight ahead and didn't respond.

We chatted about what we were going to wear to the dance and who might go with whom but we never mentioned our dates because we didn't have anyone. I walked into math class and sat down at a table Beside Mika. We didn't have enough desks for our class so we just used tables and we could sit where ever we wanted to. I sneaked a peak at Brendan. He and Melissa always sat beside each other. They were usually smiling and happy but today they were different. Melissa looked cool and composed as always but Brendan sat there fuming. They looked pretty pissed at each other. I put my hand on my face and tried not to smile. I pretended to be paying attention to Mr. Lucas's motivational speech but what I was really paying my full attention to was Brendan and Melissa passing notes under the table to one another. Every time Melissa passed him a note he would get more and more angry. You could practically see his body temperature rising. He would write her back and she would read his notes under the table with a smooth face. I sat in my seat transfixed by their silent conversation. I didn't even notice when Mr. Lucas stopped his speech and just sat in his chair staring at Brendan and Melissa. Apparently I wasn't the only one because Melissa just kept writing her note to Brendan like nothing abnormal happened.

Mr. Lucas coughed and stood up. Brendan raised his eyes up from the desk and saw that the teacher was looking at him. He bumped Melissa with his elbow and she too looked at Mr. Lucas. They sat there for a moment looking guilty. Mr. Lucas walked over to their table and held out his hand. "Do you mind if I read those notes out loud to the class Melissa?" She raised her eyebrows. Again there was a moment of awkward silence. But Melissa smooth as ever said, "Oh Mr. Lucas I'm sorry, I was helping Brendan with some homework that he didn't understand. You don't really have to read it to the class." Mr. Lucas still had his hand out waiting. Melissa sighed and handed him the notes. She smoothed out her perfect sleek black hair and started tapping the desk with her pencil. Mr. Lucas walked to his desk and began reading the notes.


End file.
